


...touch

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Series: The "First" Series [2]
Category: Larry stylinson (fandom), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi, Touch, lanielle, larry - Freeform, peleanor, ziall
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierwszy dotyk...</p>
            </blockquote>





	...touch

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny shocik, skarby!

Od kiedy Louis i Niall poznali Harry’ego i Zayna, szatyn zaczął się coraz częściej uśmiechać. Nadal pochmurniał, kiedy musiał wracać do domu… To nie tak, że nie lubi Maury (mamy Nialla), bo kocha ją i traktuje jak własną matkę. On i Niall wychowywali się razem, mieszkali obok siebie, niby mieli dwie odrębne rodziny, ale tak naprawdę, to była jedna wielka. Spędzali razem każde święta, każde urodziny, nie ważne, czy była to prababcia Horan, czy kuzynka Tomlinson. Każdą chorobę, czy śmierć członka rodziny przeżywali wspólnie.

Louis polubił Harry’ego i Zayna, i z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że oni o niego dbają, kiedy nie ma przy nim blondyna i to jest wspaniałe, bo Louis nigdy nie sądził, że będzie miał więcej, niż jednego przyjaciela (Nialla). Louis cieszył się, że Niall ulokował swoje uczucia w kimś wartościowym, tak, mowa tutaj o Zaynie, który zauroczył blondyna, z wzajemnością, zresztą. Louis również ucieszył się z faktu, że Harry zainteresował się jego osobą i okej, on nadal był rozpieprzony (emocjonalnie) i poniekąd chory, lecz Harry tego nie wiedział i miał u niego czystą kartę.

Chciał spróbować i zobaczyć, co z tego wyniknie.

Przełomem dla Louisa, było odwiedzenie mieszkania Harry’ego (gdzie był również Zayn), razem z Niallem. Naprawdę bardzo się starał, żeby jego blizny, czy kości nie były widoczne, zwłaszcza, kiedy przebywał z Zaynem i Harrym. W porządku, zaczynał im ufać, ale nie chciał ich obarczać swoimi problemami i Nickiem.

Niepewnie stanął obok Nialla, przed drewnianymi drzwiami z numerem 21. Stwierdzenie, że był przestraszony było niedomówieniem, on był przerażony.

Niall posłał mu pokrzepiający uśmiech i ciaśniej objął go ramieniem i sięgnął dłonią do drzwi, pukając w nie trzy razy.

Za drzwiami było słychać stukoty i szmeranie, zanim drzwi się otworzyły, a Zayn stanął przed nimi, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Hej! - zawołał, przepuszczając ich w drzwiach. - Harry przygotowuje w kuchni jedzenie, więc musicie na niego chwilę zaczekać.

Niall skinął głową, a Louis westchnął. Niall będzie kazał mu jeść te wszystkie świństwa. Otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć, że nie jest głodny, ale pod twardym spojrzeniem Nialla, zamknął je i jęknął cicho.

Zayn poprowadził ich do niewielkiego, ale ładnie urządzonego salonu. Stała tam zamszowa kanapa i dwa fotele. Ściany były mleczno-beżowe i Louis naprawdę lubił ten kolor. Był też duży telewizor i regał na książki.

\- Chcecie coś do picia? Wydaje mi się, że Harry ma piwo, jakieś soki i… - Zayn zaczął, kiedy usiedli na kanapie.

\- Wino. Białe i czerwone. - Harry przerwał, uśmiechając się szeroko. W dłoniach trzymał blachę w której znajdowała się jakaś potrawa. Pachniała smacznie i Louis poczuł lekki głód, ale zignorował to i posłał brunetowi drobny uśmiech.

Harry wyglądał dobrze. Nie, wyglądał wspaniale, zjawiskowo. Jego długie, szczupłe nogi opinały czarne rurki, a tors przykrywała biała koszulka i koszula w kratę z długim rękawem, który Harry najwidoczniej podwinął, żeby nie przeszkadzały mu w gotowaniu. Miał bose stopy i Louis też chciałby kiedyś móc chodzić boso. Ale nie mógł. Nick byłby wściekły (gdyby nadal miał kontrolę nad Louisem), nienawidził brudu i miał obsesję, na punkcie czystości. Czasami kazał Louisowi szorować stopy, dopóki te nie były czerwone od szczotki. Louis nie miał śmierdzących stóp, naprawdę nie, ale Nick tego od niego oczekiwał i on musiał to robić.

\- Ugotowałem zapiekankę makaronową. - oznajmił, kładąc blachę z ciepłym jedzeniem na stoliku do kawy, po czym wrócił się na chwilę do kuchni po talerze i sztućce.

\- Mmm, pachnie zajebiście. - Niall mruknął, nachylając się trochę w stronę stolika i wciągając zapach jedzenia.

\- Cieszę się. - Harry zachichotał, nakładając blondynowi na talerz trochę jedzenia (dobra, może to nie było “trochę”, ale nie ważne), po czym nałożył je również Louisowi, Zaynowi i sobie. Louis był naprawdę wdzięczny, że Harry nie nałożył mu dużej porcji, naprawdę. Miał najmniejszą ilość jedzenia na talerzu, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że nie mógł tego zjeść, jego umysł odmawiał wzięcia czegokolwiek do ust. - Co chcecie do picia, chłopcy?

\- Piwo. - Zayn wymamrotał, wkładając do ust kawałek zapiekanki i uśmiechając się w stronę przyjaciela.

\- Piwo jest okej. - Niall wzruszył ramionami, również wkładając sobie do ust kawałek zapiekanki. - Stary, to jest zajebiście, kurewsko dobre!

Harry zaśmiał się, dziękując mu, po czym przeniósł swój wzrok na Louisa, który z bólem wpatrywał się w swoje jedzenie.

\- Lou?

Szatyn uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Harry’ego, który uśmiechał się do niego delikatnie. - Czego chciałbyś się napić?

\- Umm, ja… - Louis wziął drżący oddech, zaciskając dłonie na kolanach. Chciałby się napić trochę wina, ale zawsze Nick uważał, że to tuczy i… Poza tym, nigdy nie był uzależniony od alkoholu (to chyba jedyna rzeczy, od której nie był uzależniony), lecz czuł na sobie baczne spojrzenie Nialla.

\- Nie musisz pić alkoholu, jeśli nie chcesz. Mam sok pomarańczowy, jabłkowy i chyba porzeczkowy, oraz wodę gazowaną i mineralną. - Harry wtrącił.

\- Wino. - mruknął i skulił się trochę, czując na sobie badawcze spojrzenie Nialla. Blondyn namawiał go na jakikolwiek alkohol od dłuższego czasu i wiedział, że Louis nie napiłby się z nim, nawet jeśli poprosiłby sto razy, ale najwidoczniej, dla Harry’ego był w stanie to zrobić.

\- Białe czy czerwone? - Harry zapytał z uśmiechem, patrząc na Louisa z zadowoleniem, a kiedy Louis wymamrotał ciche “Białe, poproszę” skinął głową i wyciągnął butelkę białego wina, mrucząc coś na kształt “Dobry wybór”.

Nalał do kieliszków (które uprzednio wyciągnął) białą ciecz i podał jeden Louisowi, siadając na fotelu, obok kanapy.

\- Smacznego, chłopcy. - zachichotał, patrząc na Zayna i Nialla, obżerających się jego daniem.

Louis przełknął ciężko, Nick będzie zły, jeśli się dowie. Ale Harry’emu będzie przykro… Sięgnął drżącą dłonią do talerza i wziął go, kładąc na swoich kolanach i wbijając widelec w makaron, po czym wsadził go sobie do ust.

Niall zakrztusił się, przyglądając mu się w szoku, a Harry uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło, co Louis odwzajemnił tylko w połowie, gdyż wciąż miał w ustach makaron. Szczerze mówiąc, Louis nigdy nie miał w ustach czegoś tak wspaniałego i tak smacznego, ale to może być wina tego, że od kilku miesięcy nie miał w ustach czegoś bardziej kalorycznego, niż sałatka owocowa.

\- I jak? - Harry zapytał, kiedy zauważył, że Louis przełknął.

\- Fantastyczne.

\- Dziękuję.

Niall otworzył szeroko usta, trącając Louisa łokciem i cmoknął go w policzek, mrucząc cicho; - Jestem z ciebie dumny, - po czym wrócił do swojego jedzenia.

Może Niall powiedział to cicho, ale Louis był pewien, że Harry to usłyszał. Jego zielone tęczówki mówiły same za siebie.

***

Po dwóch godzinach żarliwego komentowania filmu, który właśnie oglądali, Louis był już z lekka wstawiony. Razem z Harrym wypili całe wino i otworzyli drugie, uśmiechając się do siebie. Szatyn był z siebie w pewnym sensie dumny, bo zjadł cały talerz jedzenia, które nałożył dla niego Harry. To był wyczyn, naprawdę. Niall wyglądał na tak samo dumnego, jak nie bardziej i Louis ucieszył się, bo to pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu, kiedy sprawił, że Niall był z niego zadowolony.

\- Hej, Lou, tak właściwie, to gdzie ty mieszkasz? - Zayn zapytał, marszcząc brwi i zachichotał. Tak, był nieźle schlany, razem z Niallem zresztą.

Louis spiął się i spuścił wzrok, biorąc płytkie wdechy. - J-ja…

\- Zayn, on nie chce odpowiadać. - Harry zauważył, kręcąc głową. Niall tylko się zaśmiał i oparł głowę o ramię mulata, który uśmiechnął się i objął go ramieniem. - W porządku, Lou, ignoruj go, jest czasami nieznośny.

\- Z Niallem. - Louis szepnął, po czym wypuścił drżący oddech, kiedy Niall cmoknął go w policzek, szepcząc do ucha, że to nie jest nic wstydliwego (bo przecież nie jest, nie?).

Louis skinął głową, podnosząc niepewnie wzrok. - Mogę skorzystać z toalety?

\- Nie musisz pytać, Lou. Prosto i w prawo. - Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie, wskazując palcem na korytarz.

Louis pokiwał głową, po czym wstał i wyszedł. Toaleta była równie ładna, co salon. Beżowe kafelki ładnie komponowały się z kwadratową wanną i umywalką. Ręczniki były brązowe i białe, a niewielki dywanik na podłodze jasno-brązowy.

Lustro było duże i szerokie, Louis lubił takie lustra, zawsze chciał takie mieć w swoim domu. Wziął głęboki wdech i przemył twarz zimną wodą, po czym po cichu wyszedł z łazienki, wchodząc do kuchni. Chciał jeszcze chwilę odsapnąć.

Oparł się o drewniany blat, przymykając powieki i odchylając głowę do tyłu.

\- Lou? - sapnął i podskoczył, kiedy usłyszał zachrypnięty i niepewny głos Harry’ego. - Źle się czujesz?

\- N-nie, wszystko w porządku. - mruknął, potrząsając głową i spoglądając na wejście do kuchni.

Harry przyglądał mu się niepewnie i podszedł w końcu, opierając się o blat, tuż obok Louisa.

\- Louis, - westchnął, przesuwając się trochę, zanim nie stanął przed szatynem. - Wiem, że znamy się tylko miesiąc, ale naprawdę możesz mi zaufać.

Louis poczuł ukłucie bólu w klatce piersiowej, bo głos Harryego brzmiał na zmartwiony i smutny. I to przez niego.

\- To nie tak, ja…

\- Lou. - Harry uciął cicho. - Jesteś wspaniałym chłopakiem i chcę poznać cię bliżej, ale ty musisz mi na to pozwolić. Musisz chcieć mi na to pozwolić.

\- Chcę. - Louis powiedział szybko. - Przepraszam, Harry, ja jestem po prostu zdezorientowany i… przykro mi, nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że ci nie ufam, bo ufam. Jesteś moim przyjacielem.

Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie, a Louis przybił sobie mentalną piątkę, gdy ujrzał w jego tęczówkach wesołe iskierki.

\- Mogę cię przytulić? To będzie w porządku? - Harry zapytał, przechylając głowę w bok i Louis pokiwał szybko głową, powoli unosząc dłonie i obejmując nimi ramiona Harry’ego. Chłopak przyciągnął go bliżej siebie, obejmując go w pasie i kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. - Cieszę się, że zjadłeś zapiekankę. - powiedział tak cicho i prawdopodobnie Louis nie miał tego usłyszeć. Usłyszał.

Teraz Nick był nie ważny (tak naprawdę nigdy nie był). Harry tu był i tylko on się liczył w tym momencie.


End file.
